


The Sceptre and the Isle

by toujours_nigel



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	The Sceptre and the Isle

** _Home. I must, I will go home._ **

_And leave this island, and fair Kalypso?_

** _Aye, and return to my marriage-bed, and wife, and son._ **

_The bed grown cold, the wife—never a beauty—grown withered, and the son grown a man without a father. What a welcome you will get._

** _From a beloved wife, a devoted son? A great welcome, and a joyous return._ **

_And will you then throw immortality away, like so many rags?_

** _I want it not._ **

_And must you leave?_

** _Aye. This island grows too small, and other lands there are, too, before Ithaca is reached._ **

_Aye._


End file.
